¿PERDICIÓN? - Broly en Konoha -
by El pichuler
Summary: El alguna vez había sido el guerrero legendario, un guerrero brutal, sanguinario, sádico...y ahora no era nada más que nada. ¿Que haría el si llegara a otro mundo? ¿Podría cambiar o simplemente haria de nuevo lo que quisiera? Abra que descubrirlo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estoy...muerto?...-era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, no podía ver nada más que solo oscuridad, no sentía los brazos, no sentía las piernas, no sentía nada más que ira- maldito seas Kakaroto!! volveré por ti! Y esta vez no solo voy a matarte a ti! iré también por tus miserables cachorros!! - escupia con rabia tras recordar como una vez más perdía contra su nemesis, estaba tan cerca de matar a los cachorros de este, estaba por deshacerse no solo de ellos, si no también de ese planeta, fue en menos de un parpadeo que todo había cambiado y el era arrastrado al sol para luego acabar con su existencia.

El que había sido alguna vez considerado como el guerrero legendario, no era nada más que nada en estos momentos, una nada la cual expulsaba su ira verbalmente en este momento. ¿Que más podía hacer?solo le quedaba eso, maldecir una y otra y otra vez al sayayin puro que lo dejó en ese estado, claro a él y a sus "cachorros" como el los solía llamar. Estuvo asi seguramente durante horas, a el no le importaba durante cuanto tiempo hubiera estado insultando a esa sabandija y a toda su línea sanguínea, con tal de rebajar su ira lo haría el tiempo necesario y eso hizo, tranquilizandose de minuto a minuto.

\- Supongo que...se acabo...- muchos no lo creerían, pero en esas palabras, en esas pocas palabras que alcanzó a decir el que alguna vez fue considerado por sus adversarios como un monstruo, una bestia ...un demonio,se sentía un un tono de tristeza. Seguramente era tristeza por no volver a probar los banquetes de las distintas culturas de los distintos planetas a los que el había ido, o seguramente tenía tristeza de no volver nunca más a poder ir a ningúno de los burdeles que había en uno que otro planeta, quizás sería el destruir planetas, o...tal vez...era la tristeza de no poder nunca más a volver a experimentar un combate, no sentir la adrenalina, la tensión del momento, el miedo del adversario, la cara de terror cuando ponían antes de acabar con ellos, el poder haber acabado con ellos frente de sus familias, la cara de horror y tristeza que sabe ver en sus hembras y cachorros, de cada ser era diferente la reacción, pero si en algo podía estar de acuerdo, era que cada una de esas hembras lloraban cuando el saciaba sus más mundanos instintos con ellas, no era exigente, y tampoco le importaba si es que los cachorros de ella o del "héroe" del planeta lo veían en pleno acto, a él no le importaba eso, no era egoísta en ese sentido, sin duda debe ser eso lo que extrañaría de estar vivo, los gritos, alaridos, llantos, pataleos , o súplicas de esas hembras. Suplicandole que se detenga, que no lo hiciera, que no frente a sus cachorros, y finalmente le rogaban que no terminara dentro o eso suponía el, era difícil saber que decían algunas hembras, no todas hablaban el mismo idioma. En definitiva, esas eran las cosas que el extrañaría de estar vivo, era una lástima que el ya no pueda gozar de esas cosas, al menos ya no escucharía los llanto de los irritantes cachorros, no le agradaban para nada los cachorros, débiles y sobre todo unos llorones, el no entendía por que es que decidían tener cachorros, eso sin duda no lo extrañaría, pero las otras cosas si, total eso es lo único que le ponía triste de no poder vivir más, seguro era eso...amenoz que...lo que lo ponga realmente triste fuera.

El viento soplaba lo poco que quedaba de las hojas de los árboles, lo único que se podía oír del bosque, no era más que solo el silbido del viento. Era difícil de creer, que alguna vez el bosque que estaba rebosante de vida, no era nada más que las sobras de lo que quedaba de una batalla.

En esa sola noche, había perdido tanto, no sólo perdió a compañeros shinobi, si no también que había perdido a un amigo, dejando huérfano a un recién nacido, el le prometió que se encargaria de él, y tenía pensado hacerse cargo de él, en este momento le daban el tratamiento adecuado en el hospital. Esa noche, muchos de esos pequeños habían quedado en las mismas, era una lástima, pero así eran las cosas, es el deber de los shinobis, el proteger su aldea, dando todo por ella, incluso la vida, con tal de que esté segura.

Soltando un suspiro al aire, caminando por lo que aún quedaba del bosque, el tercero veía si no habían olvidado a algún compañero caído, no quería que haya una familia sin que pueda despedirse de su ser querido. Extrañaba el escuchar la fauna nocturna, ahora no quedaba nada más que oír más que el viento.

Estaba por volver a la aldea, pero algo llamó su atención, viendo algo moverse entre piedras y cortesa de árboles. Acercandose lentamente y empezar a quitar la cortesa y las piedras.

\- Qui-quien abría traído- abría los ojos y la boca sorprendido por lo encontrado - un bebe a una batalla - tomó al bebé en sus manos y lo levantó con cuidado, abríendo los ojos más, debido a la sorpresa de que ese bebé tenía una cola, pero esa sorpresa fue remplazada por tristeza al ver que el bebé estaba frío, quieto y en completo silencio,no mostraba algún rastro de signos vitales. Empezó a caminar de regreso a la aldea, cuando sintió como el bebé en sus brazos empezaba a llorar de una manera suave, eso sacó una sonrisa al tercero quien empezó a ir más rápido a llevarlo a un hospital.No sabia por que, pero ahora que el bebé estaba despierto, podía sentir algo en el, y era algo especial, pero como suele pasar muchas veces, no importa lo especial que tengas en el interior, si no sabes aprovecharlo, ese algo especial no serviría para nada. El sayayin podrá aprovechar eso en esta segunda oportunidad que la vida le daba o...volvera a cometer los mismos errores?.

Lamentablemente...yo creo saber esa respuesta.


	2. Sensación Cálida

** Capítulo:1**

**Sensación Cálida**

-Ahí va ese niño de nuevo-

-no lo veas a los ojos, lo puedes hacer enojar y nos puede morder-

-tienes razón, cuidado y nos haga lo mismo que le hizo a ese pobre jounin -

-vez que te digo? Así que deja de mirarlo si no quieres tener solo 8 dedos -

-cierto...se comporta como un animal salvaje-

-no se comporta como uno, el es uno, y la cola lo confirma -

Hablaban un par de señoras que se encontraban caminando en el mercado y en su camino habían visto al sayayin husmeandodo en uno que otro puesto, de inmediato habían empezado a hablar del niño con cola, en todo este tiempo que se encontraba en la aldea,se hizo de una reputación, no muy buena hay que decir. El par se había detenido en un puesto de carne viendo cual podrían comprar, una de cerdo les tentaba, pero el pollo les llamaba la atención bastante, pero luego pensaron, por que solo comprar uno cuando pueden comprar los dos.

-las escuche hablar de ese niño con cola- comentó el señor que les atendía en la carnicería, preparando el encargo de ellas-en verdad es un animal salvaje, una vez atacó a uno de mis ayudantes por un poco de carne, ni el monstruo de 9 colas se comporta así -

-imagínese si ese animal con cola tuviera al 9 colas, sería algo del que el hokage tenga que encargarse -

-en primera no se como pudo dejar que alguien como el se quede en Konoha-

Ahora el carnicero más se les unía a esa acalorada charla sobre el niño con cola, compartíendo su opinión con ellas y ellas haciendo la mismo, lo que no sabían es eque alguien les estaba escuchando, alguien que meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, agarrando una piedra en su mano derecha, vestido con algo literalmente simple, un pantalón de color crema, junto con un pequeño trapo o al menos eso parecía, que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle el torso más no los brazos, eso era todo lo que vestía, no había nada más, ni calzado, ni un pequeño chaleco , ni una camiseta que le llegue a los codos siquiera, eso sería raro en esos tiempos, ya hace unos cuantos días que había empezado el invierno, y nadie salía de sus casas con una buena chamara y una cálida y suave bufanda. El solo vestía esas dos cosas, ambas en igual estado, sucios y con uno que otro liegar que necesitaba un buen parche.

Todo parecia nublarse de repente , en un momento estaba apunto de darles las bolsas con carne a las dos señoritas, con quienes había compartido una buena charla sobre uno de los males de Konoha, cuando en un parpadeo sintió un terrible golpe en la frente cayendo de espaldas al suelo, dejando las bolsas de carne en la mesa, veía borroso y empezaba a sentir algo húmedo y caliente que escuriendo de su frente.

El pequeño corrió hasta llegar al puesto, subiéndose a la mesa de un salto y agarrando las bolsas con carne - esto me pertenece!- ladro el pequeño viendo a las señoras con el señor frunciedo, cambiando la vista al viejo carnicero, quien no parecía tomarle importancia a la herida de su frente.

-N-no te llevaras esa carn - sin poder terminar de hablar, el sayayin lo veía con furia soltando lo que se escuchaba como un gruñido y acercandose al viejo carnicero, quien debido al temor de lo que pueda hacer el pequeño salvaje dio un paso hacia atrás pisando mal y cayendo otra vuelta al piso.

Tras aver visto al anciano cayendo de nuevo al piso, no pudo evitar sonreír - la basura siempre será basura - daba un salto de la mesa, para luego de eso empezar a correr con lo que sería su comida durante las próximas semanas, no podía evitar sonreír, estaba feliz de haber podido conseguir carne, esa era la única razón por la que había ido a la carnicería. Los había escuchado hablar de él pero eso a él no le importaba, es más, sentía una extraña satisfacción al ver que era temido, sin embargo lo que habia llamado la atención del niño sayayin, era el dulce aroma de la carne, estaba decidido, dejaría las cosas verdes y sin sabor para otro día, pero esa noche, comería carne y así lo haría.

Pasado una media hora, el niño llegaba a un bosque completamente nevado, odiaba ese tiempo, cuando las gotas de lluvia ya no mojaban, si no que pintaban el suelo de algo blanco y frio, endurecia los lagos haciendo que no pueda pescar, no sabia el por que pero hacia que algunos animales se fueran por un largo tiempo, eso le molestaba ya que era más difícil cazar, casi todos los que podía comer se hiban, desde los animales más pequeños hasta los más grandes, otra cosa que le molestaba era el cambio de la temperatura, odiaba el frío con la poca ropa que tenia era más que obvio que lo odiara, quien no lo haría, anteriormente tenía ropa, pero para su mala y desgraciada suerte, la escasa ropa que tenía se la había encogido.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos un momento, era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo hasta que el llegara su destino, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el ya ha ia llegado a su destino, parado en frente de la puerta de una cabaña, si uno viera la cabaña diría que es un milagro que esa estructura siga en pie, pareciera que el más simple soplido del viento podría derumbarse, todos se sorprenderian cuando el joven sayayin entraba a la cabaña, le daba un fuerte portazo y está seguía en pie, sin duda el que la construyo estaría orgulloso de su trabajo.

El lugar era simple, todo en una habitación, la cama junto a una pared un pequeño baúl a un lado y al lado de ese baúl habia una caja de plástico de color azul y...y eso era todo, no habia una cocina, no había un baño...bueno...era más que obvio que el atendía esos asuntos afuera. El se acerco a la caja de plástico, metiendo dentro de ella la carne, esa noche comería muy bien, miro por una de las ventanas de la cabaña y vio que aún no era muy tarde para poder ir al lago, tal vez y aún no se endurecia, podría conseguir mínimo dos pescados. Corriendo fuera de la cabaña y caminando a uno de los lagos más cercanos, frunciedo el ceño al ver que si se había endurecido, había corrido barios metros para llegar hasta ese lugar, y todo para encontrarse solo con agua dura.

Caminaba enojado de regreso a la cabaña, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien, era un niño rubio con unos gogles en la frente, columpiandose en uno de los árboles.

-uh? - el rubio hundía los talones en la nieve, dejando de columpiarse y ver al que recién había llegado, cerrando los ojos y regalandole una sonrisa-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo hokage - extendiendole la mano

-Hokage? ¿Y eso que es? - preguntó curioso el sayayin, viendo detenidamente al rubio.

-Que?!! - abría los ojos completamente sorprendido, no podía creer que haya alguien en toda la aldea que no conozca al Hokage-¿n-no conoces al hokage? -

Movía la cola de un lado a otra, al igual que su cabeza mostrando la negativa de su respuesta-¿deberia? -

-quueee?!! - aparte de quedar más sorprendido por la falta de respeto que el había presenciado sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado, que cosas más no conocía ese niño - dime que...siquiera sabes que es el ramen -

-ramen ¿Que es eso? ¿es comida? - preguntaba con curiosidad el sayayin, había escuchado hablar de eso en la aldea, pero el no sabía donde se podía conseguir eso, o bueno, tampoco sabía como es que se veía.

Alguna vez pensaron que a un niño pequeño le diera un infarto, pues eso mismo casi le pasa al jinchuriki de 9 colas, no sabia como había alguien en el mundo que no conozca lo que es el ramen, el niño hasta pensaba que seguramente venía de otro planeta o de algo incluso más lejos para que no conozca lo que es el ramen.

Fruncia el ceño al ver las reacciones del humano, el quería que le hable de esa plato de comida, no que cada vez que le respondiera una pregunta el solo actuara de una forma rara.

-los terrícolas son muy molesto - gruño molesto, esta vez no solo el rubio esta sorprendido, si no también el, ¿que era un terrícola? Se comía?, seguramente sabría asqueroso si suena como a tierra.

-ahh lo sabía! No eres de este mundo! - grito asustado el chico, levantandose del columpio y empezando a correr hacia la aldea lo más rápido que podía con sus pequeñas piernas - de-debo decírselo a alguien!! - era sorprendente ver lo importante que el ramen era para algunas personas.

Había dejado al peli negro solo, dejandole barias preguntas, y entre ellas. Entre ellas, el como conocía la palabra terrícola, que significaba y la que más le interesaba , ¿que era el ramen? Esa respuesta tendria que esperar.

-Oye tus ojos son horrendos-

-seguro y eres un monstruo¿no? -

-y si lo eres,eres un monstruo byakugan -

Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos perlados. Cerró sus ojos intentando contenerlas, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y poniéndose de cuclillas, siendo un bano intento de cubrirse de ellos, cubrirse de sus risas y cubrirse de sus insultos.

-hey! - llamó la atención de los tres niños haciendo que se den la vuelta y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-¿eh? ¿Y tu quien eres? - preguntó el niño del medio y hacercandose a él, seguido de sus tres compañeros, deteniéndose estando solo a dos pasos de distancia.

-¿no vez? Es otro monstruo, solo mira esa cola - el niño de su derecha señalaba sorprendido la cola de ese niño.

-si de seguro -

El sayayin agarro el cuello de la chamara del niño del medio, dando un par de vueltas con el y lanzandolo a un arbol - quitence la ropa - gruñó viendo a los otros dos niños.

-y-yo no me voy a quitar la- no logro terminar por que antes de que lo hiciera, un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer de espaldas.

El niño sayayin salto sobre el, agarrandolo del cuello con ambas manos, apretando cada vez más y más fuerte -ahora! - gruñó mostrando sus dientes.

-gghu ghuuh...- no podía hablar, como también no podía respirar,débilmente acintio con la cabeza.

Dejó de ver al niño que estaba ahorcando para ver al otro niño directamente a los ojos. Parecía que el no quería obedecer también. Soltaba el cuello del niño y también se levantaba de él, acercandose al otro niño. Sonriendo satisfecho al ver como es que con sólo dar un paso hacia él ya empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Fuera de aquí! - les ordenó al trío de niños. Ellos empezaron a correr hacia la aldea en nada más y nada menos que ropa interior.

La ojiperla veía toda la escena en silencio, se había sorprendido al ver a ese niño con cola enfrentarse solo contra ellos. Se pudo de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el, detenidose estando a un metro de el, veía su cola moverse de un lado a otro, eso le había sacado una sonrisa, veía tierno ese acto.

-mu-muchas gracias- le hacía una reverencia en forma de gratitud.

-¿hmm? - dejaba de ver la ropa en sus manos, para luego ver a la niña que le había hablado - ¿gracias? ¿Por que? -

-me...ayudaste...con ellos- volvía a erguirse, viendolo por primera vez a los ojos, jurando que hasta eran más negros que los que tenía el clan Huchija,y ahora que lo veía bien, su cabello era igual de negro.

-¿ayudarte? Yo solo quería ropa para el frio - volvía su mirada a la ropa en sus manos, para después ponerse una chamara, la cual le incomodaba bastante, quitándosela y agarrando otra, esa si era de su talla y era mucho más cómoda. Su cola se movía como la de un perro cuando estaba feliz, y la verdad lo estaba.

-oh...y-ya veo - hinata se sentía levemente desilusiónada al escucharlo, ella tenía el pensamiento que quizás el la habia ayudado para poder ser su amigo. Estaba triste, pero eso cambió rápidamente al ver la cola del sayayin, ver el energico movimiento que tenía le daba a entender que estaba alegre, dejando de ver la cola para luego verlo a él, cosa que no debió haber hecho. Viendo al sayayin quitarse los pantalones frente a ella, soltando un chillido, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sintiendo sus mejillas arder por lo que veía.

-callate! - grito el molesto por el chillido que ella había saltado. No podía ponerse ni los pantalones en paz.

-lo..lo siento..es solo..solo que- hacia un espacio entre sus dedos para poder ver si el niño ya se había puesto pantalones y no llevarse otra sorpresa. Quitando apenada las manos de su rostro, mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas - e-es la primera vez que veo..a un niño...asi -

Los pantalones eran cómodos, la única en tener problemas con ellos era su cola, pero ya haría más tarde un agujero para que ella pueda salir. Centraba ahora su atención en los zapatos que había en el suelo.

El no le dirijo la palabra en todo el momento que elegía un par de zapatos, pensando que así podría irse y así podria dejarlo solo y tranquilo . No entendia por que es que ella seguía ahí, al parecer, ignorarla no funcionaba y tampoco gritarle. Era molesta, chillona y por lo que había visto, era llorona, y eso no le gustaba, le recuerdaba al llanto de los bebés, seres pequeños pero sobretodo muy irritante y débiles. Ella le hacía recuerdo a uno, solo que más grande, y que ella podía caminar y que también hablar, lo que la hacía más molesto que un bebé .

Agarro un par de zapatos, eran los que parecían más grandes que los otros dos pares. Se sentó sobre la nieve y se puso uno por uno,frunciendo al ver lo incomodo que eran.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el -de-dejame ayu- callo cuando escucho el gruñido de él, siéndo una clara señal de que no quería que ella se acercara.

Se saco los zapatos uno por uno, viendo detenidamente uno, intentando ver por que era tan incomodo.

\- e-es al revés -

Se había quedado callado tras escucharla, tanteando lo que podría hacer. ¿Al revés ? Pensó el muchacho, poniendo el zapato boca abajo. Sacandole una sonrisa a la ojiperla.

Se acerco un poco más, arrodillandose cuando quedo frente a él y agarrando el otro zapato - dejame ayudarte - dijo ella, esperando a ver la reacción del muchacho, quien no dijo nada, sin querer admitir que necesitaba ayuda,limitandose a ver otro lado y tirar el zapato que tenia en sus manos al suelo. Era complicado ponerse esas cosas, no entendía por que casi todo el mundo los usaba.

Ella sonrió al ver que no ponía ninguna resistencia. Por otro lado el pensó que si ella hiba estar ahí, mínimo que sea de utilidad.

Acerco el zapato a su pie izquierdo, agarrando con una mano su tobillo, sintiendo la calidez que tenía la piel de él, mientras que con la otra mano ponía con delicadeza el zapato.

Dejó de ver a otro lado cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su tobillo, viendo atentamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ella estaba con la mirada baja, concentrada en lo que hacía, tomando el otro zapato y agarrando su tobillo derecho, poniendoselo de igual manera que hizo con el otro.

Soltó su tobillo con cuidado, levantando la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con los profundos ojos negros de el, empezando a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido y sus mejillas se teñian de rosado . Por otro lado, el se sentía confundido por lo que debería sentir en ese momento, los ojos de ella eran...interesantes, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con esos ojos y ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que alguien estaba así de cerca con el, también era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa manera ...y la verdad...el no lo entendía y no le entendía a ella, no entendía por que ella lo seguía viendo de esa manera, no entendía por que ella se habia comportado de esa manera tan extraña con el y sobre todo no entendía lo que sentía en ese momento.

-L-lo siento mucho, tengo que irme - ella fue la primera en reaccionar, sintiendo como sus orejas empezaban a ponerse del mismo color que sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para correr y esconderse detrás de un árbol con la respiración agitada.

-hum?...las niñas son - se puso de pie y antes de dar media vuelta vio el árbol en el que ella se había escondido y empezar a caminar rumbo hacia a la cabaña.

La pequeña respiraba agitada, asomando la vista poco a poco por el árbol y ver como es que el niño empezaba a irse lentamente. Pego su espalda al árbol y vio sus pequeñas manos, aun sintiendo la calidez de él, llevando sus manos a su pecho y sonriendo al ver que esa calidez, también estaba en su pecho.


End file.
